


The Beast

by indiaindia



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiaindia/pseuds/indiaindia
Summary: ❝Because inside me is a beast, a beast that snarls, a beast that howls; and it's straining towards freedom...and as hard as I try, I cannot kill it.❞





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad via padlock-ink  
> Co-written by Bella Anderson

February 1645

I stare down at what was left of the bodies of the six men I have just killed. I cannot help but wonder, do I love killing? Do I love to slaughter people? Do I?   
What I do know is, I certainty do not love the way my body works so effortlessly as a weapon. I know my body has the knowledge of where to strike for maximum impact, where to slash, where to rip, how to stalk. I'm undeniably brilliant at it.

I'm truly tired of the continuous battle with my body, my mind, and my spirit.  
Nothing makes sense anymore, nothing.

My mind tells me it was all because of this war...a war that a privileged greedy bastard that we call our king started. He didn't think he was ruling enough people, didn't think he had enough land, didn't think he hand enough wives, or children. The king didn't think he had enough of anything he had.

I want to blame this king for making me become who've I've become, but I feel as if it was just a matter of time before this would have happened.

What I know now is that the feeling of the need to kill, the need to slaughter was always there. I just didn't know it till I've tasted the metallic crimson liquid that runs through ones body, till I've felt the this red velvet liquid splatter cross my face, how great it felt to rip a body apart, how it felt to have my preys' sticky blood covering my hands.

This beast I've become, this beast inside is who I am. Now i'm left to wonder if I should embrace who I've become, or should I go?

The person I thought I was, the person my own mother pretended me to be, the village...my village thought I was....that boy is gone, that boy is gone because I was weak and gave in.

Mother it isn't your fault, it truly isn't your fault that I've become this way. It wasn't entirely the war or the kings fault. I come to see this now, this want, no this need...no, no this desire to...to do these horrible things. I can't control it, it's getting too hard for me to hold back.   
I'm tired.

I'll see you again one day.  
H.

 

 

At the age of seventeen he would have never thought he'd be the one to end his life. He thought he would have died by an illness of some sort, or die at one's blade, but never die by his own hands.

The boy stared at his journal that held his suicide letter, he wondered if his mother would even get his letter if he chose to end his life tonight. He was tired, truly tired. He so badly wanted to leave, but he was scared, he didn't think he had the guts to go through with it.

He looked up from his journal startled, his eyes met the creepy dark brown eyes that belonged to the king. He felt the king's hand take a hold of his beaten up leather journal, the boy's green eyes darted to his journal, watching it being placed at the foot of his cot. The boy swallows, he thought that if he just slaughtered the king right then and there, this war would be over, he'd be the hero, maybe all those lives he took would be forgiven if he ended the cruel king's life. That will never be the case. He wouldn't ever commit that murder, it in it's own was a death sentence.. he wasn't stupid.

"Why so frightened my dear?" The king tried to cup the side of the boy's face, but the boy moved away from the touch as one single tear rolled down his extremely dirty cheek. He heard the king let out a thick sigh. "Come along" with that the king stood up tall in font of the young frightened male.

He didn't want to disobey the king's orders, so he quickly took a hold on his journal and shoved it under his blood stained pillow. The boy didn't mind how dirty his cot was, mainly because he often didn't sleep there, he was always forced to keep the king company.

He also couldn't help but wonder if anyone heard his cries, his cries in pain, his cries for help. Did anyone notice his bruised up body, the bruises on his collar bone, the bruises on his jaw? Did anybody care? Of course not, nobody noticed, he was fighting in a war after all.

He zoned out after he had gotten into the bathtub. The soapy milky colour of the water quickly turned to a murky mud colour. A single coarse washcloth ran against his back, that one single motion had him in tears.

"You're so pretty that I mistaken you as a lady when I first laid my eyes on you." The pedophile of a king spoke against the seventeen year old's neck, running his bottom lip against the skin.

The boy just bit back what he was going to say, but he was clearly not a woman.

He eyed the wash cloth as the king slowly worked his way down his body, making sure he scrubbed his skin rid of the dirt. He knew what was going to happen next, he could help but let the tears he was holding back out, he turned his face away from seeing what was to come.

Flushed bright red cheeks, parted lips, tear stained cheeks, trembling body was a beautiful sight to the king, he craved this from the boy. the slushing of water got louder as the man's hand got quicker, hips uncontrollably bucking up, the feeling of being ashamed over came the young boy.

The kings head shot up the moment he heard someone walk into his tent, removing his hand from the boy, he stood up furrowing his eyebrows together as he saw no one in his dark tent, he walked to the entrance of his portable champers and that's when the boy could taste the kings blood in the air, the taste of metallic, salt and bitterness filled the tent. The boy didn't see whom walked in, his eye sight was extremely blurry due to the high he was experiencing from the smell of the blood. He zoned out even more causing his eyes to roll back into his head. His body relaxed completely for the first time in months.

Maybe the boy felt as ease that the king was no longer living, or maybe the smell of his blood calmed him knowing that the an animal was bleeding out a few feet away from him.

The sound of dead weak trees creaking, twigs snapping, owls hooting, horses foot steps below filled the young boy's ears as he slowly came out of unconsciousness. He quickly felt vomit come up from his stomach and rest in his throat, begging to be released from his body. He was trying to hold the vomit back, but it was easier say than done. Especially when his body was bouncing up and down. That's when it dawned on the boy that he wasn't bouncing himself, he was on a horse. How? Last thing he remembered was it being night, and that he was in the bathtub. Now he's on a horse, with his arms wrapped around a man's torso. He tried to moved his arms away from the man but he quickly found out that his wrists were tied together.

Panic set in.

The young boy looked around biting his bruised up lip, trying to get a feel where he was. He knew this area, this part of the woods, the woods where his village lays. It was by a river, he couldn't hear the river quite yet, but he knew where he was. He stayed still as he looked at the trees. Soon his eyes met the lavender fields that met the river, he could hear the soft whispers of people of his village.

He wondered in that moment if he was dead.

  
The horse didn't stop, confusing the boy as they trotted closer to the village. Usually one had to dismount their horse while they passed the lavender meadow for safety reasons.

The boy wondered who was leading him and the horse to his village, he was too scared to speak. What if this man whom he was tied to had possibly killed the king.

moving closer, and closer to the village he loved and called home, he was soon met with a horrid sight. His village, his home...it was gone, brunt down.   
  
All was left was the ruins of an old village that was full of secrets.

Eye vision blurry, heavy breathing, he lets go of all the content in his stomach. He didn't know how he felt about what his eyes saw. His home, it was gone. The people, they were gone. His mother, she wasn't in sight.   
  
Nothing pleasant was in sight.

Did the enemy of the war do this? Was he dreaming? Was he dead? Was he in hell? Was this a punishment, for what he's done?

Zoning out again, going numb, he didn't care where the man was gliding the horse to take them to. He was ready to face his maker. Maybe his maker had all the answers to his questions, reasons for why he was acting this way, why he felt so much pleasure in killing.

Not realizing he's been just hit by a tranquilizer dart, he stayed awake, not a tad drowsy. He thought a bug bit him on his back, he was guessing it was ants biting him. He had no idea that he was being pierced by darts with thick needles.   
  
The man whom was holding him captive made the horse slow down to a stop. The man, or fairly large woman let out a bird song through their whistling. Then he felt it, something sharp piercing his spine. His eyesight was beginning to spin, beginning to see things that weren't actually there.

Beast like men and woman surrounded them, to the point all the lavender around them will be no doubt crushed into the ground.

His eye sight got worse to the point it sickened him more. He felt someone touching his face and make hushing sounds, telling him to not fight it. It was his mother's voice.   
  


Everything went black. 

Was he dead?

no.

The beast gene was triggered, the beast was born.   
fact.

 


	2. One

Buzz buzz... Buzz Buzz

Lucy groaned in irritation and slapped her hand down on the alarm clock on her bedside table displaying in red numbers 8:45 am. It is too early to be awake at this ungodly hour and why she set her alarm clock to wake her up at 8:45 was beyond her. So she decided to forget the damn thing and snuggle into her warm covers and go back to dreaming about the gorgeous Paul Wesley.

Buzz.. Buzz

"Damn you, stupid clock for ruining my amazing dream" Lucy stated as she glared at the dream killer.

"Take that" Lucy said with a huff as she unplugged the clock and slipped back underneath the covers. Her vision began to darken and she felt sleep begin to consume her once again.

Buzz.. Buzz

What the hell" She said slamming her hands down on the covers. She looked over at the damn clock to make sure that she had indeed unplugged it. After confirming that, she looked around her room for the constant annoying buzzing sound, only to realize that she is a total idiot.

While slapping the palm of her hand against her face she began to pick up the telephone that was next to the alarm clock. Pressing the power button and nearly burning her eyes with the harsh lightened screen she noticed she had thirty texts and seven calls from her annoying best friend.

She click the text notification and scrolled through the thirty texts while lying down on her bed. Messages one through fifteen were him pestering her into coming over while the other fifteen were insults on how she could sleep through basically anything.

Deciding to be nice, she texted back that she would be over in a bit while placing her phone down on the bed and closing her eyes.

BUZZ... BUZZ  
Lucy's eyes shoot open and she glanced over at her phone only to see another text notification.

8:49am  
Spencer

'I know you're still in bed.'

'No I'm not'

'Sure'

'Are you spying on me? If I were to look outside   
will I see your car in my driveway?'

'Oh naive little Lucy, we have been friends  
for a long time. I know how you work.'

'First of all no you don't and second I am not little'

'Says the 5 foot midget'

'Hey I am passed the height requirement   
of how tall a midget should be.'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night little girl.'

'I have no idea why we are friends'

'Because i'm attractive, have a great personality  
and am willing to talk to you.'

'Wow hurtful. By the way you are   
only a 6 on the attractiveness scale'

'Wow six out of five! I knew you were bad   
at math but hey my attractiveness always   
breaks the scale.'

'More like 6 out of a billion'

'Just get ready!'

'Okay mom'

  
After Lucy sent the text she went to go take a shower and look at least half presentable for Spencer. 

Lucy stared at herself after she had gotten off the scale, she grabbed at her small amount of belly fat, sighing, shaking her head in disappointment. In her eyes the amount of belly fat was a horrific amount, when in reality it wasn't a problem. Maybe it was because she was bullied about the way she looked in high school. She rubbed her eyes before stepping on the scale again, looking down at the scale that read one-hundred and fifteen pounds. Sighing as she stepped off the scale and put it away.

Stepping out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her as she walked up to her semi fogged up mirror. Bring up her hand to the glass, wiping the fog off the best she should with it. She noticed the dark circles under her big round brown eyes, exhaling deeply as she moved a few pieces of her long mocha brown wavy hair out of her face.

She was about to start putting on makeup when her phone began to buzz again. She was starting to hate that damn thing or maybe Spencer for messaging her at all hours of the day.

"What" Lucy said as she swiped the green cell phone icon on her phone.

"That is no way to talk to your mother young lady" Spencer responded in his desperate attempt of mimicking her mother's voice.

"Wow I am really glad that you are not my mother" She spoke while trying to dry her brown hair with her fingers.

"Why is that" He replied with food in his mouth no doubt. The boy could eat a whole Thanksgiving feast and still be thin and hungry. Which actually did happen and let me tell you his mother was not very thrilled about it.

"I would be one ugly child and you would be one ugly woman" Lucy replied

"See that is where you are wrong. You would be lucky to have my genes. No wonder you are bad at genetics" Spencer said.

"Is there anything I am good at" She questioned while laying down on her bed.

"How long do you have because I need to think of an answer to that question" He stated

"Rude!" She replied

"You knew what you were getting into when you decided to be my friend"

"You forced me to be your friend" Lucy stated truthfully

"Details,details, details.. Anyways little girl get your ass over here I am booorrreeeddd" He whined

"I was trying to get ready before you started pestering me" She said getting up from her bed

"Lies anyways grab your bag and get in your car"

"But I ..." Lucy started.

"You can't look any worse than you did last December"

"I was sick! You jerk" She huffed as she grabbed her keys and bag.

"Yeah Yeah Cya midget" He said hanging up on her before she could fire back a response.   
  


Shaking her head as she thought back on the moment Spencer actually came into her life. She couldn't exactly pinpoint where he entered, he's just been sort of always there. Thinking back on that Lucy found herself not really minding the fact that she couldn't remember how or when they became friends. All that mattered to her is that she had his unique personality in her life. He really was the padding she needed to soften the hatred blows from the bullying through high school. He was always there to defend her.   
  
She looked at the familiar sights of her home town of Portland as she drove to Spencer's house. It was a good thing that she brought her overnight duffle bag since the weather out didn't look good and in her mind it didn't look like it was going to get any better. Lucy didn't like driving in bad weather or at night, so whether she was invited or not she was staying.

Lucy pulled up to his house and banged on the front waiting for him to let her in. After five minutes of knocking on the door she decided to call him. When that didn't work she pulled up the welcome mat and found the keys to the front door and let herself in. Spencer's mother had decided to leave a key under the welcome mat because Spencer loses everything and she was tired of letting him at midnight every time he forgot his keys.

As Lucy entered the house she knew Spencer was the only one home so she decided to scare him. As soon as she entered the kitchen she was the one in shock. Spencer was mixing pancake batter while dancing and belting out the lyrics to wannabe by the spice girls

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want" He belted out as Lucy took out her phone to record this precious moment. She was literally laughing so much that her eyes were watering.

"If you want my future forget my past" He sings while turning around and nearly dropping the mix when he spotted her. He placed the bowl down and and tugged out his headphones quickly

"How much of that did you see" He said with flaming red cheeks

"Enough to know that the spice girls would be jealous of your moves" Lucy said while mimicking his moves while laughing.

" Did you record me" He said with his eyes focusing on her phone

"I would never that is an envision of privacy" She said while ending the recording on her phone.

"Envision of privacy my ass" He said chasing after her.

"You know me I would never do something that could harm your popularity" Lucy said sarcastically placing herself on the other side of the couch.

"Give me the phone LuLu" He said menacingly

"Never" She yelled running toward the backyard, completely forgetting about the storm that was starting outside.

Spencer chased Lucy around his backyard for a while, they got soaked to their bones from the violent rain pouring down on them. He just continued to chase her, even though he could out run her easily. He was letting her win, it was good for her ego. Plus in this moment he thought he could actually tell her how he felt, tell her that he's been in love with her, but he knows he won't tell her that.

All these wishful thinking along with fantasies ran wild in his head. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he did not hear Lucy's evil giggle as she made a plan of attack. She quickly grabbed a handful of mud that was in abundance, due to the disastrous storm surrounding them.She quickly ran towards a distracted Spencer and shoved the mud onto his face leaving Spencer with a shocked expression.

"You know that was not very nice" Spencer said creeping towards me

"I never said I was nice" Lucy slowly backing away

"Neither did I" Spencer said with an evil grin as his plan of retaliation grew

"What are you up to" Lucy said both confused and terrified

"Oh nothing, just this.." Spencer replied said lunging for Lucy and tackling her into the muddy ground.

"That's not fair you are stronger than me" Lucy huffed while wresting Spencer who was placing as much mud on her as possible

"All's fair in love and war" Spencer said jumping to his feet quickly sprinting to the house

"Dibs on showering first" Spencer yelled leaving Lucy pouting in the mud and eventually making her way into the house.

Lucy pulled her duffle bag up to Spencer's room, thinking that he was still in the shower. It was hard to tell if the shower was still running due to how hard the storm was. She walked in on him when had just a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet and messy. She couldn't help but look at his bare chest, the slight abs looked like they were covered in body oil.

"Go...In the shower Luce, looks like you fell in a huge pile of dog shit." Spencer mumbled out as he caught her staring at his chest. He couldn't help but get a little red in the face. He placed both of his hands on the back of her shoulders slightly pushing her into his bathroom. Once her feet touched the tile flooring of the bathroom he closed the door behind her.

The power went out right when Lucy was washing the shampoo out of her hair. Spencer was down stairs chilling on the couch trying to decide whether he should order pizza or make a panini when the power shut off. Hearing Lucy's screams caused him to jump up, sprint down the hall, up stairs, and into his room. The bathroom door was open, he saw something he could not explain, there was a light glowing behind the shower curtain.   
  
"Did you bring your phone in the shower with you?" He heard nothing, which caused him to step closer to the doorway of the bathroom. Not hearing Lucy respond made him furrow his eyebrows together in confusion. The sound that was filling up his ears, was the wind against the trees outside, the harsh violent rain pouring outside, and the sound of the shower running.

Stepping closer he noticed the hot water was quickly forming steam which was filling the room. Had she actually done it? He was too scared to move, he didn't want to face it if Lucy did what he think she did. Was he too harsh with his teasing? Didn't she know that he teased people he loved. Was this his fault.

With tears in his eyes he slid to the floor, rocking back and forth. He tried to hum to himself to calm himself down, but it didn't work.   
  
There was the glowing light again behind the shower curtains.   
"Your soul's leaving your body now. M'kay." Spencer pukes all the contents that were in his stomach into the toilet. He flushed the toilet and suddenly stopped when he realized that there was a light chattering sound coming from the direction.

"Luce? Lucy? Lulu?" He scampered up on his knees grabbing a hold of the shower curtain balling it up in his fist, peeking inside, he knew he had overreacted.   
  
There in the corner of the bathtub, right under the spray of the shower head was lucy curled up in a ball, shivering. He noticed a tiny bit of blood in the corner of her forehead, that kept reappearing after water droplets washed the blood away.

He laughed at himself half heartedly for thinking that he thought moments ago.   
  


He turned the flashlight mode on his phone on, setting that on the sink counter as he got a towel. Lucy woke up ever so slightly when she heard Spencer trying to talk her awake, she felt slightly warmer, yet ten times colder. She looked at Spencer and saw three of him, all three of him had a concerning facial expression.   
  
She was incredibly confused one moment she was performing the concert of her life within the shower walls and then next she felt an incredible amount of pain in her head. It was so excruciating that she guess that her body couldn't handle the pain making her pass out.

"What happened" Lucy asked placing her hand on her throbbing head. She felt a thick liquid between her fingers and slowly lower her hand to see blood. At the sight of blood she suddenly felt nauseous. But those feelings quickly diminished when she was naked in a corner with a opened eyed Spencer.

"Can I have a towel" She said embarrassed covering her body the best she could

"Um yeah" He said shaking his head focusing at the problem at hand. He quickly turned off the water and gave her a towel and left to give her some privacy.

She started to get dressed when she heard Spencer voice outside of the closed bathroom door.

"What happened in there? One moment you were fine and the next I find you bleeding on the floor" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know.. Maybe when the lights went off I slipped and hit my head on the tile" She said not wanting to tell him about the headaches that she has been getting recently.

"I am just glad you are okay" He said as she opened the bathroom door.

"Thanks for your concern Spence" She said genuinely happy about her friend's concern.

"By the way you were a bit pitchy on the last song, I mean it's hard to live up to my wonderful voice" Spencer grinned.

"Shut up" She said with flushed cheeks as she made her way to his bedroom with Spencer in tow.

Candle light filled Spencer's bedroom, lucy got up off the his bed, made her way to her duffle bag. She pulled out an opened envelope. "Spence, I heard back from that school you got accepted at in England. I got accepted too" She holds up the envelope showing him, before sitting back on his bed.

Spencer took the envelope carefully ripping it open. 


End file.
